


morning letter

by elusifraksi



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Reo is suffering, please protect reonagi in another fics, reo loves nagi and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi
Summary: One letter that fucked up his morning was from someone he loved.
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	morning letter

One morning, Nagi found a letter lying on his desk. Then he stares at his wife. "The letter just arrived here this morning," she says. Nagi nodded, and his wife went away. Then he began to open the letter.

_Reo Mikage._

He's not ready. 

_Okay, hi, how are you? I can't make a small talk so I'll get straight to the point._

_Hey, I will always remember you and our love because you were the first person that I made a promise with a smile. Wow, isn't this too cringe? Haha._

_I_ _knew that our relationship wouldn't work out._  
 _You were too innocent; too pure for someone like me._  
 _I was really lucky to have you; you were mature enough to understand my childishness and me._  
 _I was scared of what people might think about us. I was scared about people hurting you._  
 _I should have known that other people were jealous of me because I had you. The way they looked at me when we hold each other's hand was pure envy._  
 _I was selfish, wanting you for myself._

'No, Reo. I knew that you were possessive and that made me feel appreciated.'

_You are my world, but sometimes I feel that I'm not good enough. Not good enough for you._   
_I never doubted you; I knew that I was enough for you._   
_Still I feel anxious about our relationship._   
_Even after all we've been through, I'm still scared that you would leave me._   
_I knew that sometime, I had to let you go._   
_I hoped that we should stay together forever._   
_I want to spend my life with you._   
_But everything between us came to a close, didn't it?_   
_I love you; so I had to let you go._   
_Was our love not enough? Not strong enough?_   
_I want things to go back to where they were before._   
_I want to hear your voice._   
  
_I want to hold your hand._   
_I miss you._   
_I need you._   
_But, you deserved more._   
_I want you to lead a normal life._   
_I want you to marry and have children, like any normal man._   
_I want you to be strong._   
_I want you to show your true self to others._   
_Yet, I want you to be mine and mine alone._   
_My feelings for you will never change._   
_My heart will belong to you forever._   
_I want you to remember our love._   
_I want you to remember our memories._   
_I want you to remember my love._   
_I want you to remember me. As your lover._

_Ahaha, I'm bad at expressing my feelings and maybe this letter sounds cringe but at least you get the point._

Nagi turned his face away.

_Please don't cry._

_Sincerely,_

_Reo Mikage._

'I hope you're living a good life now. I'm sorry I broke my promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sad and fucked up by my life so i wrote this reonagi ew i'm sorry. but stil... reonagi.... rise.... hahaha ^____^


End file.
